


Trina Goes Hulk

by urarararararara



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Implied Murder, OR IS IT, Sibling dynamic, fazzini boots, platonic tandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 09:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urarararararara/pseuds/urarararararara
Summary: Trina Vega is obviously the ray of sunshine in everyone's life. Who could resist such a shining aura? She considered herself an impossible shield of positivity. At least, that's what she thought. If you asked anyone else, they would say otherwise, especially her sister. So what happens when you turn Trina’s smile upside down?Or Trina goes berserk and Tori catches a fade. Or Tori faces death until her best friend shows up. Or Andre needs to finish a song and instead he saved a life.
Relationships: Andre Harris & Tori Vega, Tori Vega & Trina Vega
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Trina Goes Hulk

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Trina considered herself a reasonable person. Of course, she stood out from the usual crowd of regulars but she was definitely a loving and forgiving person who had a small tendency to murder- and that was what everyone felt right? In fact, Trina was so patient and calm that it would take an extreme circumstance to take her out of character. To make her lose her marbles. For her to crack the shell of happiness and love. That’s just how sweet and empathetic she was. You just didn’t associate the almost innocent image of Trina Vega with destruction, nope not her.  


There was just one small problem. Just a slight issue, nothing too major. Maybe it was a bit bigger than expected but surely Sweet Trina Vega™ could overcome, right? Wrong. It was her pride and joy, her babies if you will. She lost it the moment she came home and saw her poor beloved Fazzini boots on the ground, of all places, covered in dirt and- was that mayonnaise? The sunny disposition that she always carried with her had disappeared and was replaced by a banshee replica of the future pop star. Her eyes glazed over with crazed intent and her mouth was stuck open in a pained scream until they focused in on her plain sister.  
“I thought we were sisters!”  


Tori was under the kitchen table immediately following her sister’s scream. Call it instinct or experience but for some reason, she had a tight grip on a frying pan that she was holding over her head. She began mumbling almost pathetically and her eyes were searching for the quickest escape. Immediately she spotted an opening and sprang for it.  


“It was an accident! I had a science project that involved way too many jars of mayonnaise and barbed wire and I didn’t even mean to- is that a rock? Don’t throw rocks at me!” Tori was hurtling over the couch and was just passing the piano when she felt the wind next to her head when Trina launched a rock at her.  


“How dare you- and I really mean HOW DARE YOU!”  


“I swear it wasn’t on- TRINA!”  


The house was an explosion of noise and flying objects. After the initial rock, Trina had taken to throwing everything that she could pick up. Which ended up being a lot as poor unfortunate Tori was realizing. Just how exactly Trina managed to pick up the living room table and haul it at Tori’s poor unsuspecting head while still clutching her soiled shoes was beyond her. Luckily only one table leg had whacked her so she was still on her feet and dodging the array of projectiles. The escape plan was now blocked off by the coffee table and Tori quickly moved onto the next best option, the back door.  


“Why would you do this?” Tears were flowing freely down the older girl’s face which was twisted in a grimace of rage. Her mascara was not waterproof today and that was a mistake that she vowed later to never repeat. What a grave mistake it had been, little did she know.  


“Why are you trying to kill me?” This was said on a breathless exhale when a lamp connected with her stomach. The ground was littered with glass and broken debris. Every inch of the living room was now an obstacle course as Tori sprinted across the room, her socks crunching on the unknown items. Escape was futile and the new goal was to make it through the night with all her limbs. She was close to just giving up and admitting defeat and allowing death to come but something held her back. Maybe that something was the look in Trina’s eye. She looked too far gone anything words and affection could cure.  


“WHY?” Trina was seeing red at this point and with herculean strength, she lifted one end of the couch and was powering up to haul it at her scrambling sister.  


“I told you! There was a science project and the barbed wire got tangled in my hair and I had to cut off pieces and then I tripped and fell and mom’s potato salad-”  


“That is not a good explanation and you will be paying for it with your life!”  


“-flew through the air and honestly I’m not even sure why your boots-”  


“Oh, my poor boots!” Cue the toaster slamming into the wall where Tori had just been standing.  


“were in the kitchen anyway if they’re so precious to you? But the salad-”  


“Oh shut up about the salad!”  


“-slapped so hard onto the ground that it splattered all over your shoes and I really am sorry I promise-”  


“YOUR WORDS MEAN NOTHING TO ME.”  


“I’M YOUR SISTER?”  


“NOT ANYMORE.”  


This last exclamation was followed by Trina snatching the ends of Tori’s hair who yelped and fell backward. She was so focused on carefully running away that she didn’t notice how close her sister got to her. With her prey finally, in her hands, Trina was raising a shaky fist clutching the slimy boots. Pieces of the mayonnaise heavy potato salad fell onto Tori as Trina bellowed out. “I CANNOT believe I was betrayed by my own UGLY sister! It’s not my fault I’m prettier than you, don’t take it out on my babies!”  


“Stop pulling my hair! I didn’t touch your boots or mess them up on purpose, I’m really sorr- TRINA DON’T!” The desperation in Tori’s voice came from the image above her, the older Vega had such a tight grip on her hair at the base of her neck that her knees were nearly touching the ground. Trina’s arms were cocked back and prepared to swing those heeled boots right across her sister’s plain face.  


“An eye for an eye Tori. I WILL GET MY REV-”  


“WOAH, WOAH, WOAH!” Not expecting the interruption, Trina lost her grip on her sister’s hair as she whipped her head around to glare at the offending voice.  


“Andre! Call the police! Call my dad! Don’t call Gary though-” Andre bounded into the house and threw his bag onto the couch. He quickly took in the flipped over couch, coffee table on the stairs, smashed toaster and lamps, along with the broken glass and unknown things laying all over the ground. His gut told him to run away and like he saw nothing as soon as his eyes met Trina’s. A chill went down his spine and he may have taken a step back although no one can confirm it.  


“What the hell happened here?”  


“Look here Andrew-”  


“It’s Andre but it’s cool.”  


“-you better take your piano playing ass right back outside before I crush you- HEY!”  


Tori immediately took her sister’s distraction as a chance to escape and ran straight to her best friend arms.  


“Get back here Tori! I’m not done with you until you match these boots!” A squeak that was eerily similar to Robbie’s telltale squeal came from Tori before she buried her face into Andre’s chest. Not understanding anything but that Tori was in immediate danger at the Vega house, Andre moved Tori behind him and squared his shoulders.  


“Look Trina, I don’t know what’s going on here-”  


“CLEARLY.”  


“-but I don’t think murder is the answer. What happened?”  


As Trina all but snarled out her version of what went down and Tori yelled out her indignation at the picture she painted an idea came to Andre. He spun around and grabbed Tori by the shoulders before shaking her and asking, “Where did you put the shoes you brought her for her birth week?”  


Tori, who had gotten dizzy by the shaking and most likely the head injury she received from that table leg, foggily tried to follow Andre’s train of thought. The latter had become impatient and a bit anxious having his back turned on the predator just waiting to pounce so he turned back around and almost yelped. Trina had snuck up on the two and planning to snatch her sister out of his arms right when he turned back around.  


“Trina! Relax girl.”  


“You relax! Don’t you dare come in here with your jazz hands and try to make this right. Nothing can replace my babies but death!”  


A little concerned about Trina’s fixation on these boots Andre backed away with Tori still hiding behind him. “Look, I think I might have a solution that works out for you.”  


“I do NOT want another song!”  


“First of all, don’t nobody wanna hear-”  


“Andre!” Tori quickly pinched his side to get him back on track.  


“Right, you see Trina my girl Tori here brought you Fazzini boots! Back for your birth week that was the original gift idea- well before you came home with the exact same pair. So if you can just chill we can bring them down and-”  


“YES! Oh my- yes Tori! I forgive you!” Trina suddenly switched back to her oh so “sweet” disposition and moved to hug her dear, dear sister before both Andre and Tori moved away from her. “Oh relax, I wasn’t gonna hurt anyone.” She scoffed at their fear and hopped to sit on the couch that wasn’t flipped over.  


“So what’s for dinner anyway? And please don’t say potato salad- yuck.”  


Andre and Tori faced each other and gave a huge sigh of relief. The latter almost collapsed with all the tension in her body gone. “Call the police.” She whispered meekly to Andre who caught her halfway on the way to the floor.  


“You read my mind girl.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I am so so so happy that Victorious is on Netflix! I lost my mind back in the day and rewatching it had the same effect- I'm not sure if you can tell but Tori is my fave bitch and I love love the dynamic of the characters. I desperately need closure for this show and have been attempting to read everything posted on ao3 and ff.net
> 
> Thank you for reading lmao


End file.
